


87th Annual Midvale County Fair

by MrRigger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pie Eating Contest, county fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRigger/pseuds/MrRigger
Summary: Kara takes Lena to the Midvale County Fair.  Contains Kara on a motorcycle, a pie eating contest, and gratuitous amounts of tooth rotting fluff.





	

Kara was in heaven. She was curled up on her couch at home, watching Netflix, and Lena Luthor was tucked into her side, half asleep. It was too bad she had to disturb it.

She squeezed Lena’s hip to get her attention. “Hey, babe?”

Lena squirmed a little, and Kara didn’t complain. “Mm-hmm?”

“Eliza called today to remind me about something, so I’m going out of town next weekend,” Kara explained nervously.

Kara felt Lena tense. “Oh really? Where are you going?”

“It’s fine, I’m just heading back to Midvale for the weekend.”

Lena sat up, and Kara wished she could take back the whole conversation. “What’s taking you back home?”

Kara ducked her head. “Don’t worry about it, it’s silly.”

Lena smiled. “If it’s important enough that you’re making the trip, I’m sure it isn’t silly at all.”

“No, it kinda is.” Kara took a deep breath. “It’s the Midvale County Fair next weekend, and I always go.”

Lena paused. “I’ll admit, that’s not what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?”

“Something a little more… not a County Fair.”

Kara nodded in understanding. “It’s a tradition for me to go, I haven’t missed a single year since the Danvers’ adopted me. And I’ve got a title to defend.”

Lena arched an eyebrow. “What sort of title would that be?”

Kara beamed proudly. “Well, it just so happens that you’re dating the seven time reigning champion of the Midvale County Pie Eating Contest.”

Lena almost laughed, but controlled herself. “Pie Eating Contest?”

“I’ve won every year I’ve competed, and I’m looking to keep my streak alive and break the record for consecutive wins,” Kara explained.

“It sounds like you’re excited for it,” Lena replied.

Kara nodded eagerly. “I really am. And it’s not just the Pie Eating Contest, there’s loads of other stuff to do. The midway is mostly legitimate, and the food vendors are awesome. Corn dogs, deep fried cookie dough, funnel cakes! Funnel cakes, Lena. And riding the ferris wheel at night is so romantic, I wish you could be there.”

Lena thought the idea over. “I could be,” she said finally.

“What?”

“You said it was next weekend, right? I don’t have much scheduled at this point, and it won’t be hard to move them around. So if you want, I could come with you.”

“Wow, Lena, that would be great, I’d love that. Are you sure, though? I want you to be sure.”

Lena shrugged. “You’re seem very excited, and you make it sound like a lot of fun. And even if I do decide I don’t like it after I get there, I’ll still get to spend the whole weekend with you.”

“I can’t really argue with that logic,” Kara agreed. “Now I just need to figure out how we’re getting up there.”

“What do you mean?” Lena asked.

“I don’t have a car, remember? National City’s public transport systems are top in the nation, so I’ve never really needed one.”

“How were you planning on getting back to Midvale, then?”

“I was going to take my bike. I haven’t had the chance to take it out for a long trip since the last time I went home, so I was really looking forward to riding again.”

Lena remembered Kara’s motorcycle. She’d only seen Kara on it once, but the sight of her normally innocent girlfriend pulling up to the curb in riding leathers, pulling off the helmet and shaking her hair out… 

Well, it had made for a long night for the both of them.

“The bike is fine,” Lena said, perhaps a little too quickly.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Lena smirked. “Two hours on the back of a motorcycle, pressed up against your back, my arms wrapped around your waist? I think I’ll survive.”

Kara gulped. “Yeah, but I’m not so sure I will.”

0oOo0

When Lena got out of her last meeting at three thirty, Kara was waiting for her, leaning against her motorcycle like a badass. Or so she hoped, because Winn said that the pose made her look good, but maybe Lena had different tastes than Winn? But even if she looked like a goof, she could at least make Lena laugh.

From the way Lena stumbled the moment she saw her, Kara decided to thank Winn for the help.

After a hello kiss that barely avoided turning into a hello make out session, Kara stowed Lena’s overnight bag and settled in for the ride.

Lena slipped her arms around Kara’s waist as she slid into place behind her on the bike, and Kara shivered. “I’m ready to go whenever you are,” she whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara restrained herself, but only by biting the inside of her cheek. “Don’t do that while I’m driving, you’ll cause an accident.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” If Lena’s voice was any more seductive, Kara would melt into a puddle of goo right in the middle of the street.

Kara gulped. “Here we go.”

0oOo0

The two hours that followed were slow torture, and Kara loved every minute of it. Riding her motorcycle was already the next best feeling to flying, and riding with Lena might just take the number one spot. It was just a good thing the trip wasn’t any longer, or else Kara would have had to make a pit stop to kiss Lena senseless.

Lena had a lot of sense, so it usually took a while.

Kara drove them directly to the fairgrounds, where she kissed Lena until a few other patrons started hooting and hollaring. Kara whirled around and turned furious eyes on the young men.

“Tommy Johnson, don’t think I won’t call your mother on you!” she warned after she recognized him. “I know for a fact she taught you better than that!”

He scurried off fast enough that Lena couldn’t help but laugh. “I suppose you babysat him?” she guessed.

Kara harrumphed. “Only when Alex couldn’t. I can’t believe him,” she fumed.

Lena was unphased. “You know, seeing his sexy former babysitter kissing another beautiful woman probably just satisfied at least a few of his teenage fantasies?” she teased.

Kara blushed and giggled. “You’re so bad!”

Their giggles subsided, and Lena offered Kara her arm. “I believe you have a county fair to introduce me to?”

Kara giggled again, and led Lena to the ticket booth, where she insisted on paying. “This is my thing, Lena, I’m paying. Two three-day passes, please,” she told the cashier.

Lena looked around curiously as they entered the grounds, but Kara was all smiles. “Friday night is for scoping everything out, and making a plan,” Kara explained. “That way, we’ll know what we want to do on Saturday, and we’ll be able to plan accordingly. The Pie Eating Contest is at noon on Sunday, so we’ll have time in the morning to get to anything we missed. Sound good to you?”

Lena kissed her cheek. “It sounds wonderful. And I have no doubts about you winning the contest. I know precisely how talented you are when it comes to eating pie.”

Kara caught the innuendo, and nearly choked. “Lena!”

“What? I’ve seen you eat pie on plenty of occasions, and I’m always impressed by your skills,” Lena explained.

Kara stumbled over her words.

“I know you liked my pie the first time you had it. I still remember the noises you were making.” Mirth danced in Lena’s eyes.

“Lena, you… don’t…”

“Alright, I’ll stop,” Lena relented. “But maybe I’ll make my cherry pie for you when we get back home. If you even want to look at pie again after this weekend.”

Kara blushed red, but forced herself to talk. “I’ll never get tired of your pie, Lena.” She immediately ducked her head into Lena’s shoulder, and Lena smiled warmly.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena said sincerely. “Now, why don’t you lead the way?”

Kara seized the opportunity and started showing Lena around the grounds. They stopped at one of the first booths for popcorn, but Kara scolded Lena for reaching for the drink cooler. “There’s a booth a little further in that has souvenir mugs and cheap refills all weekend if you bring it back.”

Lena acquiesced to Kara’s superior knowledge, and they went on their way. Kara waved hello to people she recognized, and spoke to a few others. With each one, she introduced Lena the same way. “This is Lena, my girlfriend.” It made Lena’s heart skip a beat every time, and she squeezed Kara’s hand a little tighter.

Kara explained her theory on the rides, and why they had to wait to ride any of them. Apparently, the lines were way too long Friday night, since everybody went there right after school let out, but they were teenagers, so they slept in on Saturday morning. That meant they could ride as many rides as they wanted without having to stand in line forever. “Except for the Ferris Wheel, Lena, because we have to ride that one at night. I’ve got it timed.”

They stopped at Rusty Bob’s Root Beer to get Kara’s souvenir mug and drinks, and Lena wasn’t surprised to see Rusty Bob greet Kara like an old friend. He was old enough that Lena wouldn’t be surprised if Rusty Bob wasn’t just a colorful nickname, and before she knew it, Kara was carrying two more bags of ice out front for him. He gave them both an honest smile that was almost missing more teeth than it wasn’t, and Lena realized not for the first time that Kara really did affect everyone she touched.

“You treat her right, Miss Lena,” Rusty Bob playfully warned. “Nobody wants to see our Little Miss Sunshine dimmed at all.” He was joking, but Lena nodded seriously anyways.

“Little Miss Sunshine?” she asked after they walked away.

“It was a nickname, it’s nothing big, I swear,” Kara tried to downplay. Lena just arched an eyebrow. “It was a stupid yearbook superlative.”

“He still remembers that?”

Kara reddened. “I won it three years in a row, despite superlatives only being for seniors.” Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck to avoid her giggly embarrassment.

Lena quietly enjoyed Kara’s touch for a few moments while waiting for her to continue. “I suppose I’ll have to go to your sister for the full story.”

“What story? There’s no story. I won when I wasn’t supposed to, what’s the big deal?”

Lena wasn’t convinced. “Uh-huh. And I’m sure you had a calm and rational reaction.”

“I, um… there’s no story?”

Lena rubbed Kara’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Alex won’t have any problem giving me all the details.”

“No she won’t!” Kara announced, and pulled out her phone

_Don’t tell Lena about LMS!_

**Are you kidding? I forgot about that, I’m definitely telling her.**

_Traitor._

Kara put her phone away, and Lena respectfully didn’t say a word, even if her grin spoke volumes. Kara threw a handful of popcorn at her anyways before dragging her off.

They worked their way through the initial barrage of food booths, Kara pointing out which ones were worth stopping at and which ones should be avoided at all costs. One trailer stopped Kara in her tracks, and minutes later they were both enjoying deliciously sloppy roast beef sandwiches. Lena made a show of licking her fingers clean, and Kara’s mouth dropped open. She tried to return the favor, but her efforts were so over the top that it ended up amusing rather than seductive. Lena kissed her anyways. She liked a girl who could make her laugh.

Kara led them to ‘The best ice cream cone in the whole fair’ and Lena got a scoop of chocolate while Kara got a waffle cone with scoops of three different flavors and more toppings than Lena had ever seen on a single dish. Though, when Kara offered her a bite, Lena had to admit it was tasty. “Though not as tasty as you,” she purred, and Kara flushed.

After escaping the rows of food, Kara steered them towards the midway. Attendants called out as they passed, declaring how easy it was to win a prize, just a dollar a try, there’s a winner every game, won’t they give it a shot?

Lena was surprised that Kara ignored them all, but it appeared she was on a mission. She stopped them in front of a duck pond game. Lena looked at her skeptically.

“Isn’t this one more for children?” she asked.

Kara smiled. “It is, but isn’t it better if we start off on a win?” She paid the bored teen running the game for two pulls, and he gestured towards the pool. Kara spent an inordinate amount of time picking her duck, much to Lena’s amusement. “One blue prize,” she announced after finally making her choice.

“Anything from the second shelf,” the teen droned.

Kara picked a small brown teddy bear, then looked to Lena. “Your turn,” she chirped.

“Any tips from the master?” Lena teased, but Kara turned back to the pool.

“In my expert opinion,” Kara began dramatically, “I would pick that one.”

Lena grabbed the one Kara pointed to, and checked the bottom. “I got a green one.”

“Hey, big winner,” the attendant said. “Take one from the top shelf.”

Lena selected a larger bear wearing a Supergirl suit. “I believe tradition dictates this goes to you,” she said, handing the bear to Kara.

Kara giggled like a schoolgirl and accepted the Superteddy. “Thank you kindly, my dear.” She gave it a squeeze. “I love it.”

Lena slipped her arm around Kara’s waist as they walked off. “Why do I suspect we’re going to end up with entirely too many stuffed animals before the night is over?”

“Well, I’m pretty good at the midway, so…”

“I’m just curious as to how you think we’ll manage them on the motorcycle.”

“Oh, that shouldn’t be a problem,” Kara said. “I like winning them, but I’m an adult. I mean, I can buy a stuffed animal whenever I want. I usually take everything I win to the med tent. That way they have things to calm down hurt kids, and they take them to the hospital after the fair is over.”

Lena gave her a proud smile, and Kara felt warm inside. “Of course you do that. Never change, Kara.”

Kara gestured with the Superteddy. “I might have to keep this one, though. A present from you means more than just another stuffed animal.”

Lena wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She was touched. “Well. Thank you.”

Kara grinned like it was nothing. Lena knew it was everything.

0oOo0

Lena was having a good time, and Kara couldn’t be happier. She knew Lena would have put up with it, even if she was miserable, because this was something Kara loved, but the fact that she was actually enjoying herself had Kara floating on air.

Not literally floating. Figuratively floating. Purely expression based floating, no superpowers for Kara Danvers, normal human, nothing to see here…

Lena laughed as they used water guns to move their chosen horses, nudged Kara to sabotage her attempts at Cover the Spot, and booed when she failed to get her ping pong ball in the fishbowl. Kara loved seeing Lena so open and happy, so free. Getting out of National City was good for her, Kara thought. Lena worked too hard to not take a vacation every once in a while.

It was for that reason that Kara hated to cut the night short, but there wasn’t much choice.

“You ready to get out of here for the night?” she asked after waving goodbye to the EMT in charge of the med tent.

“Only if you are,” Lena replied.

“Then let’s get going. We want to get a good night’s sleep if we’re going to hit the ground running tomorrow.”

“Oh, I don’t know how much sleep we’ll be getting.” Lena leaned in and her breath tickled Kara’s ear. “I can’t wait until we get to the hotel. I’ve been waiting to peel you out of that leather all night long.”

Kara hmmed in anticipation, and let her eyes flutter close. They snapped open a moment later. “Wait, what hotel?”

Lena paused in confusion. “Well, I just assumed…”

“This is my hometown, Lena. I was just planning on us staying with Eliza.”

Lena’s face went blank. “Is that not okay?” Kara asked. “I called ahead, she said she didn’t have any problem with it.”

All of a sudden, it was like dealing with Lena Luthor, CEO, not Lena Luthor, girlfriend. “I didn’t realize I’d be meeting your mother this weekend.”

Kara wrinkled her brow. “She really did say it was fine that you were coming. And you met her two months ago, when she came into the city, so don’t worry.”

“No I didn’t, Kara. I had the flu, if you recall, and I didn’t want to meet your mother while I was infectious.”

Now that Kara thought back, Lena was right. She gasped in realization. “Ohmygod, Lena, I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean to spring a Meet the Parent moment on you, I swear. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Lena stared at her for what seemed like forever before sighing. “Don’t worry, I believe you, Kara. It’s just a shock, that’s all. I’m okay.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m not even sure why I’m surprised. Of course you planned on staying with her while you’re in town. Sometimes I forget that not everyone hates their family.”

“Oh, Lena.” Kara pulled her into a hug and held her right there in the middle of the fair. “You deserve to have a family that loves you, and if I have anything to say about it, you will. Whatever shape it happens to take.”

Lena took one last deep breath and pulled out of the hug. “Alright, let’s get out of here.”

0oOo0

Kara insisted on carrying the bags in herself, though she had to juggle them around as soon as she got to the front door. It was strangely dark inside the house, and quiet as a mouse. “This is weird. Eliza never goes to bed this early.”

The situation was revealed after they made it to the kitchen and found the note on the counter.

_Kara,_

_I’m sorry I’m not there right now, but your sister called me in as a consultant, so it turns out I’ll be in National City for the next few days. I suppose I’ll still be spending the weekend with my daughter and her girlfriend, just not the pair I thought I was. I’ll call if I think I’ll be back before you leave. Stay safe and have fun at the fair. Good luck in the contest. There’s fresh cookies in the alien._

_Love, Eliza_

“Huh. Looks like you were worried over nothing,” Kara remarked. “We’ve got the house to ourselves.”

“I see.”

Kara cupped Lena’s cheek and kissed her softly. “So, if you still wanted to… y’know…”

“Peel you out of that leather and make you scream my name all night long?”

Kara blushed. “Yeah, that.”

“In that case, we better get started.”

0oOo0

Kara was up with the sun, and had coffee and an omelet waiting for Lena when she stumbled down the stairs, wearing a soft green flannel and some warm socks. Kara smiled. She knew how cold Lena’s feet got at night.

Lena went straight for the coffee, and only noticed the food once half the cup was gone. She mumbled her thanks, and started mechanically shoveling food in her mouth.

It took another cup of coffee before Lena considered herself human again, but after that they were both quickly dressed and back on the road. Kara threw on a blue flannel to match Lena, and from the way she caught Lena staring at her legs, she had to consider the jeans she picked a success as well.

Kara took the scenic route to the fairgrounds, and showed off her old town. Lena made the appropriate noises at the appropriate times, but Kara was pretty sure that Lena just wasn’t that into it. She directed them down Main Street to point out the best diner in town, and headed for their destination.

There was a brief moment of panic when Kara thought she’d left her pass at the house, but it had just slipped down and gotten buried in her bag.

The pair headed straight for the rides, as Kara was intent on riding everything they had before the lines got too bad. The roller coaster was small, but fun enough, and Kara certainly didn’t mind Lena squeezing her hand through the whole thing.

The Tilt-A-Whirl, on the other hand, forced Lena to take a break. She found a table to sit at while Kara bought her a bottle of water. “Drink little sips,” Kara ordered as she twisted the cap off.

Lena looked at amused at Kara’s tone, but took her advice. “Sorry my stomach doesn’t seem up to carnival rides.”

“It’s not your fault, Lena,” Kara said fondly. “I like the rides, but if they’re going to make you sick, there’s other stuff we can do.”

Lena shook her head, then rubbed her temple. “No, you only get to go to the fair once a year, so you should get to do what you want to do. I can just wait for you, it’s okay.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone,” Kara grumbled. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I did that?”

Lena smiled and grabbed Kara’s hand from across the table. “Kara, you will never be less than an amazing girlfriend. If you want to go ride the Mind Scrambler, go do it. I’m sure I’ve got emails to respond to, considering I took a half day yesterday.”

Kara laughed. “Half day? Lena, you stayed until three thirty!”

“I know, I felt like such a slacker,” Lena chuckled. “Besides, I saw a booth offering deep fried chocolate chip cookie dough. I’m not entirely sure what that would entail, but I am curious to find out.”

Kara suddenly looked serious. “One, it is absolutely delicious and terrible for you. Two, you should absolutely not get some until you are a thousand percent sure your stomach is okay. Three, you are not allowed to get that without me, because there is no way I am going to miss your first experience with deep fried cookie dough. Understood?”

Lena smirked and saluted. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Call me the second you’re bored, and I’ll come straight back, okay?” Kara confirmed. “And there’s only a few I really really want to ride, so I’ll be as quick as possible, I swear.”

“I told you, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Lena pulled out her phone. “See, I’ve got work and epic fail videos to keep me entertained.”

“Alright. I’ll be quick. Like a ninja!”

0oOo0

In the time it took Kara to ride the Mind Scrambler, Hurricane, and Kamikaze, Lena dealt with half a dozen emails, ordered HR to investigate one of her directors for sexual harassment, and gave the go ahead on R&D’s request to build a prototype water purifier for impoverished areas. She would see the Luthor name associated with something other than death and destruction, even if it meant she had to fund solving the water crisis herself. And probably the food crisis after that.

There was a lot of death and destruction to overcome.

Kara texted her that she was on her way back, and Lena let her know that her stomach was all better. So she wasn’t exactly surprised to see Kara carrying a basket of deep fried golden brown balls.

“Prepare to be amazed,” Kara announced as she set the basket down.

Lena gingerly picked up first ball and blew on it before biting into it. It was warm and gooey, with all the best parts of eating cookie dough out of the bowl, but the additional taste of the fried dough set it off perfectly. The rest of the ball nearly collapsed in her hand, and her other hand scrambled to make sure it didn’t end up all over everything.

Kara grinned at the sounds Lena was making, reminded of the night before. “Sounds like you like it.” She popped one into her mouth whole. “So good,” she moaned.

Lena finished the other half of her first one before immediately grabbing another. For the next few minutes, neither woman seemed capable of using actual words, much less complete sentences, but they were definitely in agreement. Deep fried chocolate chip cookie dough was delicious.

Once they were done, and took a few minutes to let everything settle, Kara took Lena through the funhouse, and went for a spin on the merry-go-round, which brought back a little of Lena’s queasiness.

“I think it’s the circular motion, not the speed,” Lena decided. “That’s what’s getting to me.”

“I’m sorry you’re not enjoying it,” Kara apologized. “I brought you here to have fun.”

“I’m here with you, Kara. That’s always fun.”

“Well, the lines are getting kinda long anyways, so I really don’t mind if you want to do something else. Lunch isn’t that far off, even though we did just have a snack, so we could look around for what we want to eat, or there’s still plenty of games we didn’t play yesterday, or I know there’s supposed to be music starting soon, actually, it might have started already, I don’t know the schedule this year…”

Lena pressed her finger to Kara’s lips to get her to stop talking. “Kara. Calm down. How about we pick a direction, start walking, and see what catches our eye?”

Kara was flustered and blushing. “O-okay.”

0oOo0

Lena wondered just how they had ended up here, watching Kara laugh uncontrollably as she was swarmed by every dog in the area.

No, she knew how they’d gotten where they were. The Humane Society was holding a dog adoption drive at the fair, and Kara had practically melted the second she saw the animals. Lena didn’t stand a chance against the look on Kara’s face, and she knew it, so she didn’t bother resisting.

Lena might not have been much of a dog person, but Kara certainly was. She waved hello to one of the volunteers and promptly entered the fenced area. One of the dogs approached her curiously, and that was all it took. Before Lena knew it, Kara was sitting in the grass, holding the dog in her lap, petting it and calling it a good boy.

Before long, another dog came over, and Kara had both hands going at once, her attention switching between the two with every little move and noise. Then the third showed up, and Kara was rolling around on the ground, getting licked on the face, playing tug of war with the toys, and laughing like a little kid.

“Oh god, stop! You just kissed up my nose! You kissed up my nose, you little stinker!” Kara laughed.

“If you let that tongue go inside your mouth, I’m not kissing you until you brush your teeth,” Lena called.

Kara’s mouth clamped shut, and she tried to keep her laughter in, only to fail almost instantly. The volunteer had changed out which dogs were in the play area, and none of the ones Kara started with were there anymore. “Whenever you can wrap it up, I think I’m ready for lunch,” Lena requested.

Kara rubbed a black lab behind the ears and scratched a bulldog so that his leg bounced. “Oh, I’m sorry I can’t take any of you home with me, but I’ve only got a motorcycle and I already have a passenger. Besides, my apartment doesn’t allow pets. No matter how precious you are. Yes, you are! You are!”

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?” Lena asked as Kara finally separated herself from the dogs. “It certainly looked like it.”

“Oh, Lena, I had so much fun!” Kara gushed. “They were all so happy to get to play after being cooped up, I really hope they all get adopted this weekend, don’t you?”

“That would be nice to see, I agree,” Lena said. “Cindy said that they’ve had six people sign paperwork so far.”

“Cindy?”

“She was the one on two legs, no fur, carried a clipboard. We talked while you were rolling around in the grass.”

“Oh. You’d never want to get a dog, would you?”

Lena sighed. “I won’t say never, because there’s always an exception to the rule, but I had some poor experiences with dogs when I was younger, and I’m afraid I just don’t like them very much.”

Kara squeezed her in a sideways hug. She left her arm around Lena’s shoulders as they walked, and Lena relaxed into the embrace. “What were you hungry for?” Kara asked.

Lena smirked. “Well, we’d have to go home for me to eat what I really want.”

Kara looked confused. “Really? They’ve got a great selection here, what’d you want to eat?”

“You.”

Kara stumbled and nearly fell, but she scrambled to her feet quickly. “Um, I think that’s maybe a good idea for later, but not for lunch, because, well, you know.”

“Yes, Kara, I’m aware. I did see one stand I wanted to try yesterday, if you’re done playing on the ground?”

Kara’s face burned, but she still smiled when Lena kissed her cheek.

“Besides, I think that would be better served as a midnight snack.”

Kara stumbled again.

0oOo0

Kara went for a light lunch of a cheeseburger, fried chicken, loaded bacon cheddar french fries, and ice cream, while Lena found a stand selling lobster mac and cheese near the stage. They claimed the end of a table as theirs and leisurely ate their food while listening to the band.

Lena wasn’t particularly impressed, but Kara was clearly having a good time.

“I never really thought you’d like this sort of music, Kara,” Lena remarked.

“Oh, I don’t. But they’re up there on stage, putting themselves out there, and I want to make them feel good about what they’re doing. So, they look out here, see me moving and grooving, and that makes them feel good, which makes them play better.” Kara popped a french fry in her mouth. “So it’s really better for everyone.”

“I suppose you have a point,” Lena said as she stole one of Kara’s fries.

Kara narrowed her eyes. “You’re lucky I like you, or else we’d have to start calling you Stumpy.” It was as intimidating as a puppy who just figured out how to growl.

Lena smirked. “I believe you’d miss my fingers even more than me.” Kara’s mouth opened, but nothing came out besides a few squeaks.

The next performer was better, and they danced a little after sharing Kara’s ice cream. Kara claimed it was because she was full, but Lena knew better. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Kara loved all the old romantic tropes, like a couple sharing a dessert with music playing in the background.

Nobody else was dancing, and Lena knew they had to look like fools, but she’d dance all day long if it let her see the smile Kara was wearing for even a minute more.

0oOo0

“Hey there, pretty ladies! Fancy a go? Three dollars, three balls, knock the bottles down and win a prize, it’s that simple.”

They’d made it back to the midway, now ready to conquer every game they’d skipped the night before. Lena just wished the barkers weren’t straight out of the seventies.

“What do you say, Kara? Think we should give it a shot?” Lena already knew the answer, Kara wanted to try everything.

“It’s your turn, you do it,” Kara deferred.

“That’s what I like to hear, ladies! Three dollars, three balls.” The barker leaned across the counter and lowered his voice so they had to get closer to hear him. “If you want my advice, aim a little high. It’s further than it looks, so it’ll drop more than you think.”

Lena picked up the softball and inspected it. “Throw the ball, knock down the bottles. Seems simple enough.”

“Well, it’s not as easy as it looks, so don’t get disappointed if you don’t get them all. I still give prizes for partial credit. For the right customer, at least.”

Lena smiled coldly. “Isn’t that nice of you?” She wound up and spun her arm around before pitching the softball straight at the bottles. They clattered on the ground, and Lena looked at the barker with disdain. She pointed to the biggest, pinkest bear they had. “I’ll take that one.”

“Wow, Lena, how’d you do that? I always broke something when I tried to throw like that.”

Lena felt a swell of pride as she remembered. “I pitched for my high school softball team.” She paused. “We won States, but only placed fifth nationally because our shortstop broke her ankle.”

“What? How don’t I know about this?” Kara gushed. “Lena, that’s amazing, like seriously. I’d tell that to everybody.”

“It was fun, but it’s in the past. I’ve moved on,” Lena explained. Kara pouted. “But, if you’re really interested, I suppose I could tell a few of the old stories.”

“Ooh, do it, do it, do it!”

Lena smiled at Kara’s excited bouncing. “Maybe some other time. I think there’s some photos back at my apartment.”

“I’m holding you to that, okay? I’m going to have so many questions.”

Lena laughed. “I’m sure you will.”

0oOo0

Kara rang the bell on the strength tester, much to the surprise of the man running it, and did it again after he claimed it was a fluke. After the third ring in a row, Lena threatened to involve the authorities if he didn’t give Kara her prize. Kara then went on to beat Lena at the free throw booth, but Lena destroyed her when it came to the shooting gallery.

“Where’d you learn to shoot like that?”

“Lionel taught me when I was eleven. We’d shoot clay pigeons together at least once a month, up until he got sick. After that, he didn’t have the energy anymore.”

Kara hugged Lena, but didn’t say anything. Words weren’t important.

0oOo0

The sun went down, and Kara guided Lena to their last stop of the night. Even though she didn’t say anything, Lena was grateful. She was used to putting in long hours, but she wasn’t used to being on her feet the entire time.

“The ferris wheel is best at night,” Kara told Lena. “You can see the whole fairgrounds from the top, and all the lights are lit up, and it’s so pretty. And it’s not very fast, so I think your stomach will be okay too.”

“That would be nice.”

The ride wasn’t terribly crowded, and before long, they were pulling down the bar to lock themselves in place. Not that Kara would let Lena fall. She’d rather blow her secret to the entire town than let anything happen to Lena any day of the week, and twice on Sunday.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand as the ride jerked to a start, and Kara scooted in close. “Just watch, you’ll love it.”

She was right. Lena gasped as the ferris wheel rose and she could see over the tops of the tents, see the lights and sounds of the midway, hear the excited screams from the rest of the rides. A balloon drifted towards the sky, released by a child who couldn’t hold on, and was silhouetted by the full moon.

Lena kissed Kara at the top, then rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Let’s get out of here,” she suggested. “I’m ready to curl up with you for the rest of the night.”

“And some hot chocolate?” Kara added hopefully.

“Sure, if you want some. I think I’m going to have to hop in the shower as soon as we get back, though. I still feel dirty after using that port-a-potty.”

“It was the cleanest one,” Kara reminded her.

“That’s not a high bar. It was disgusting.”

“Okay, fine, it was. But we can go home and you can take a nice hot shower, and afterwards, I can give you a backrub. Does that sound good to you?”

“Only if you join me in the shower.”

0oOo0

Lena woke up sore the next morning. Her feet were killing her, and her legs wobbled when she stood up. She could smell breakfast cooking downstairs, though, and her stomach was too empty for Lena to justify laying in bed any longer. She threw on Kara’s discarded robe and made her way downstairs. Kara was sitting at the table, dressed in pajamas.

Lena paused. If Kara was sitting at the table, who was making breakfast?

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Kara said as soon as she saw her. “Sleep well?”

“Fine, thank you. Who…?”

“Oh, there you are. I was just getting ready to tell Kara to wake you up.”

Lena looked over at the stove, where a blonde woman was pulling bacon out of the pan. “Mrs. Danvers, thank you for letting us stay here for the weekend,” Lena said automatically, falling back on years of etiquette lessons. “You have a lovely home.”

“Call me Eliza, and of course you were welcome to stay here. Kara will always have a place in this house, and so will the people she cares about.” Eliza smiled warmly at Lena, and there was more maternal warmth in that one glance than Lillian had ever had for her. No wonder Kara turned out the way she did. “There’s coffee in the pot already, and the french toast will be ready in just a moment.”

Lena wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so she grabbed a coffee cup from the sink and sat down next to Kara after filling it. “I thought your note said you’d be out of town for a few days. Did something happen?”

Eliza placed two plates down in front of her and Kara. “We solved the problem faster than expected, that’s all. I got in late last night, after you two went to bed. I would have stayed the night, but I didn’t want to miss the chance to see Kara too, and cheer her on today.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Eliza, and thank you for breakfast.” Lena said formally. “Though I do wish I was wearing something other than a robe covered in astronauts and rocket ships.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, dear. Have you been enjoying yourself this weekend?” Eliza asked as she sat down with a plate of her own.

“I have,” Lena said honestly. “I hadn’t expected to have so much fun, but I’m glad I came.”

“See, I told you so!”

“So you did, Kara.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Lena. You know, Kara talks about you all the time when I can get her on the phone,” Eliza remarked.

“All good things, I hope?”

Kara snorted. “Like there’s any bad things to tell.”

Lena rolled her eyes. There was plenty of bad things to say about her, just watch the news. Or read the internet. Half the comments on any article that mentioned her name were about how she was an alien hating psychopath just like the rest of her family. Lena still wasn’t sure she wouldn’t prove them right some day.

“I do have to ask, though, what’s it like to run an international company? I can’t imagine it’s easy, or leaves you with much free time.”

“It’s stressful and very demanding, but rewarding as well. Kara actually helps me more than you can imagine. She’s there for me at the end of the day, and she helps me feel more like Lena the person, instead of just Lena the CEO.”

“Maybe let Lena wake up before you start interrogating her, Eliza,” Kara suggested around a mouthful of french toast. “At least let her finish eating, first.”

“It was only a few questions, hardly an interrogation. But if you don’t want me to know more about the woman in your life, I suppose I’ll just stay in the dark forever.”

“I’ve told you all about her, you don’t need to bug her right after she woke up,” Kara argued. Lena silently agreed, and not just because she was looking for any reprieve she could get. Meeting the parents was something Lena didn’t have any experience with, and now she was kicking herself. At least Eliza hadn’t walked in on them last night.

That happened the first time she met her girlfriend’s parents. The Sinclairs hadn’t been impressed, and Veronica had left her not long after. Hopefully this time would be different.

Kara stood up and carried her plate to the sink, already done eating. Lena looked down. She’d taken two bites and nibbled at a piece of bacon. Lena grabbed her hand on the way back and kissed it. “Could you please grab my phone for me? I just want to check the headlines to make sure L-Corp didn’t blow up overnight.”

“Sure thing.” Kara kissed the top of her head and bounded upstairs.

The look Eliza was giving her wasn’t unfriendly, but Lena knew when she was being judged. “I know you probably have concerns about me dating Kara, but I assure you, you don’t have to worry. I’ll do whatever I can to protect her.”

“Well, that’s good to hear, but I’m not worried about Kara’s safety,” Eliza said. “And I’ve heard her talk about you enough to know you’re the woman the press likes to think you are.”

“Thank you,” Lena said quietly, a little startled. “I appreciate you saying that.”

“It’s the truth. Kara’s had a hard life, and if you make her happy, who am I to stand in the way of that?” Eliza’s eyes flashed. “But if you hurt her, know that you’ll live to regret it.”

Lena had been threatened by better, but she still nodded. “Understood.”

“No, I don’t think you do. I’m not trying to threaten you,” Eliza clarified. “God knows my Alex can do that better than me. I’m telling you that Kara is a special girl, and if you hurt her, no matter how good your reasons may seem at the time, you won’t be able to take it back, and someday, you will regret whatever you did. I hope you won’t.”

0oOo0

Eliza ended up driving them to the fairgrounds, instead of taking Kara’s motorcycle. Aware of the change in transportation, Kara wore a bright yellow sundress and braids in her hair. Lena thought she looked adorable, and if Eliza wasn’t there, they would have lost at least a half an hour due to hormones.

Eliza waved goodbye to them after walking through the gates, claiming she wanted to see the park for herself, and that she’d meet them for the contest. There wasn’t much time to kill, thankfully, as Lena had been up and down the fairgrounds multiple times yesterday, and there was only so much to see.

“Kara Danvers, as I live and breathe, is that really you?”

Kara jumped and spun around in place. A portly man with a bald head and wireframe glasses waved from one of the booths. “Mr. Franklin, how are you?” Kara asked as she dragged Lena over by the hand.

“Good, good. What about you, I haven’t seen you since graduation,” he exclaimed.

“I’m doing good too. Oh, Lena, I’m sorry, meet Mr. Franklin, my history teacher in high school.”

He smiled and shook her hand firmly. “It’s Principal Franklin now, Kara. Got promoted after Nathan retired.”

“That’s so exciting, do you like it?” Kara asked.

“I’m happy when I go to work in the morning, which I think is about all anyone can really ask for. I miss teaching sometimes, but I’m in the right spot for now. What about you, what are you doing?” Mr. Franklin wondered.

“I am a reporter for CatCo Magazine,” Kara answered proudly.

His eyebrows rose. “Really? Recording history in the making, then, very good. You were always one of my favorite students, so I’m glad you found something that you enjoy.”

Kara nodded, smiling. “I do. What are you selling tickets for? Something for the school, I guess.”

“Yes, we’re running a raffle to raise money for new computers. We’re hoping to get enough to replace a few of the dinosaurs we’re still using. Or so my IT person tells me. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to help out? Winner gets a gift certificate to Antonio’s.”

“Oh, well, I’m living in National City, and I love Antonio’s, but I don’t know if I could come back just for that. Can I buy two and give them to Eliza?”

“The prize goes to whoever holds the ticket at the time of the drawing, so sure, I don’t see why not. And what about you, miss?” he asked Lena. “Two dollars a ticket, or ten for six.”

“I’m afraid my schedule is even busier than Kara’s,” Lena apologized. “But, if you can take a check, I’m a big supporter of technology in schools.”

Mr. Franklin hesitated for a moment, and Kara piped up. “Trust me, it’s not going to bounce. She’s good for it.”

“Well, if Kara vouches for you, I guess I can do that.”

Lena smiled. “I must admit, it’s not often I’m skating on Kara’s name instead of my own.” She pulled her checkbook out and quickly filled in the details. “It might not be enough to replace everything that needs replacing, but I trust you’ll be able to put it to good use.”

Mr. Franklin accepted the check and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he took in how much she wrote down. “This is - I’m not sure - Thank you, Miss Luthor,” he said finally, finding her name on the check. “It won’t go to waste, I promise.”

“You’re welcome. And perhaps we can keep this between us? Just call it an anonymous donation.”

“If that’s what you want,” he said, even as Kara was glanced curiously back and forth. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her along.

“Lena, how much did you give him?” Kara asked slowly.

“Twenty-five thousand dollars. It’s not enough for a full overhaul, but they should be able to get rid of any problem machines.” Kara gaped at her, and Lena stifled her laugh. “I was serious when I said was a big supporter of technology in school.”

Kara stared at her for a minute longer, then she smiled beautifully. “You’re a good person, Lena Luthor. Don’t listen to anybody who says otherwise.”

With the way Kara was looking at her, Lena could almost believe that.

0oOo0

Kara was certainly out of place sitting at the end of a line made exclusively of large, mostly overweight men, but she was smiling like nothing was unusual. Quite a few were giving her dirty looks, and a couple others were muttering to each other. One or two others had greeted her politely, no doubt they remembered her from previous years.

A man in a bad suit walked out on stage. “We’re just about ready to start here folks, so while they’re passing out the pies, I'm going to run through the rules so there's no confusion.” Lena thought he sounded like he should be hosting a game show from the seventies.

“Contestants have fifteen minutes to eat as much cherry pie as they possibly can. Spare pies are available in the event that a contestant finishes their pie completely. Contestants are prohibited from using their hands to assist in any way, mouths only. Any contestant who gets visibly sick is automatically disqualified, but we have provided buckets. Nobody miss this year, okay? I remember last year.”

The announcer glanced offstage and nodded. “I’ve just been given the signal, we’re gonna start right up here in three, two, one, GO!”

The whole line of heads went for their pie face first. “Watch ‘em go, folks, everybody’s off to a terrific start. Dino looks like he’s taking the lead, and Donnie’s not far behind. And we can’t count out our reigning champ down on the end, she’s got a great pace going, as long as she can keep it up.

“I want to thank the lovely ladies of the Lions Club for baking all these wonderful pies, why don’t we give them a round of applause, folks? We couldn’t be doing this event without them, they’re the real heroes out here tonight, don’t you think? And all the pies that aren’t eaten by our contestants will be available directly after the event, for a reasonable donation to the Lions Club, so you can have your own little eating contest with your family. Trust me kids, you’re not beating your dad, he’s got you beat until puberty.

“Back in the action, everybody’s starting to settle in, they’ve worked out their pacing. Brad’s head is coming up, is he out? No, just catching his breath, because he’s diving right back in there. Get after it, Brad! And we have some movement down on the end by Wilbur, are you okay over there?”

The crowd oohed as one. “Guess not, but thanks for hitting the bucket, Wilbur, I appreciate it. Unfortunately, that does mean you are our first contestant out of the running, better luck next year.”

Two more dropped in quick succession, but Lena barely paid attention to them, preferring to watch Kara as she methodically devoured the pie in front of her. With time halfway gone, Kara’s hand shot up.

“Oh, what’s this? Our reigning champ is calling for a second pie! Let’s check with the judges, yes, okay, they’re giving the go ahead, let’s get her another pie quick, keep the game going.” Kara sat back briefly, and Lena bit her lip. Kara’s face was absolutely covered in cherry pie filling, with a few spots of flaky crust stuck to her cheeks. She looked completely ridiculous, but she was so clearly enjoying herself that Lena couldn’t help but smile.

One of the other contestants shoved himself away from the table and stomped off stage. “Whoa, Fred, where’re you going?” the announcer asked.

The man didn’t slow down or turn around. “I’m not gonna make myself sick trying to beat her,” he snapped as he stalked away.

Lena couldn’t blame the man for knowing his limits, but from the booing of the crowd, not everyone agreed with her.

“Sorry to see you go, Fred, but Dino’s calling for his second pie, and the judges agree, so we’re still looking at a good contest here, and Donnie’s raising his hand as well, hold on, nope, got a little more left to go there Donnie, don’t try to slip that by us.” Donnie heaved a sigh and gulped down the mouthful left on the plate. “Alright, now you’re good, let’s get him another pie, thank you Jeremy.

A loud thud interrupted the announcer, and he jumped as he looked around. “Oh my, Brad’s down, are you alright over there? No, don’t get up, if you’re falling out of the chair, you should probably take a minute. Jeremy, can you help Brad? Okay, thanks.”

One other contestant called for a second pie, but he retched at the sight of it, and reached for his bucket. “Alright folks, we’re coming down to the final seconds, and our top three are still going strong. I can’t tell who’s in the lead, but I already know who the real winner is, and it’s all of us, for getting to see this amazing competition. Now let’s count ‘em down, folks, five, four, three, two, one!” An air horn blared, and Lena nearly jumped out of her skin. “Stop, stop, that’s it! Everybody away from their pies. Our judges are going to take a look at what’s left, and determine our winner.”

Kara was grinning like a fool, face still covered in pie, and Lena shook her head. “My girlfriend, ladies and gentlemen,” she muttered to herself.

“While we’re waiting on our judges decision, I just want to thank all of our contestants for coming out and competing today, and I especially want to thank all of you in the crowd, for supporting the county and its activities, we want to keep having them just as much as you want to keep coming to them. Attendance is on course to break last year’s total, though, so it seems like you all like what we’re doing, is that right?”

The crowd cheered, and a woman walked a folded piece of paper across the stage. “Alright folks, it seems our judges have made their final decision. The winner of the 87th Annual Midvale County Fair Pie Eating Contest and recipient of two hundred and fifty dollars cash, drumroll please…” He unfolded the paper carefully, and smiled at the crowd. “The reigning champion, your winner for another year, the pint sized pie eating machine, Kara Danvers! Give it up for her, folks!”

Lena cheered louder than anyone else, apart from perhaps Eliza. She found herself pushing through the crowd to get to the stage. Kara accepted the envelope and trophy while bouncing on the balls of her feet, then proceeded to dance across the stage, waving her pie-topped trophy over her head. She graciously took a towel from the man who offered her one, then made a bee line for Lena. She had her arms outstretched for a hug as Lena put a hand up to stop her.

“Nope, stay over there, you can get a kiss after you wipe yourself down,” Lena told her firmly. “Just because you’re covered in pie doesn’t mean I have to be covered as well.”

Kara pouted exaggeratedly, then lost it and dissolved into a giggle fit. Lena just arched an eyebrow, and Kara finally started toweling off.

0oOo0

After the contest was over, they all piled back in the car, and headed for Eliza’s house. Kara was unceremoniously ordered into the bathroom, and Lena packed what little they had back in their travel bags.

“Thank you for letting me stay here again, Eliza,” Lena said as Kara got the bike ready. “It’s a shame we didn’t get to spend more time together.”

“I’m coming into the city for a conference in a few weeks, and I normally try to get together with my girls whenever that happens, so maybe you could join us. It would be nice to learn more about each other.”

“Definitely,” Lena confirmed. “Now, I better get going before Kara decides to leave me here.” The fact that Kara was back in her riding leathers didn’t hurt.

“Ride safe, and remind Kara to text when you two get home.”

“I will.” Lena smiled and waved goodbye before climbing on behind Kara and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “Thank you for this weekend.”

Kara looked at her over her shoulder. “What do you mean? You came out here for me, I should be thanking you.”

“No, that’s not… I’m relaxed, really relaxed, for the first time in a long time. I didn’t know how much I needed this weekend, and it’s because of you that I’m feeling so good right now.”

“I… You’re welcome, Lena,” Kara managed after a few moments of her mouth hanging open silently. “I’m so happy you feel that way.”

“For some reason, I can’t wait to watch you defend your title next year.”

Kara gulped. “You’re thinking about next year?”

Lena recognized her meaning. “As long as you’re still willing to put up with me, I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara purred happily and kicked the bike in gear. Lena’s arms around her middle felt like heaven. They had a lot of road to cover, and all afternoon to get there. Maybe she’d take the scenic route.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback, it feeds the writer's soul. [My Tumblr](https://mrriggerworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
